Coração de Gelo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Camus e Milo. Uma história de amor. Uma história de superação, dedicação, luta, doação. Contém spoilers da fase inferno e inclui a cena do Muro das Lamentações. Continuação feita a pedidos. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**CORAÇÃO DE GELO**

**Oneshot - Fanfic feita para o aniversário de Camus de Aquário**

**E, também, dedicada a Nana Pizzani, feliz aniversário aquariana linda!**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst

Personagens: Milo de Escorpião e Camus de Aquário

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e contém yaoi – relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

**Notas da autora:**

Eu fiz essa fanfic em três dias, sofrendo cada golpe do amor de Camus e Milo. Sei que alguém já deve ter feito fanfics sobre esses momentos mas eu precisava escrever este texto. As músicas que escolhi embalaram minha criação. É meu presente de aniversário para o Cavaleiro do Gelo, Camus de Aquário. Sei que é angst puro mas ao mesmo tempo é um canto de amor eterno. Espero que apreciem e, se quiserem, deixem comentários.

Primeira música: Winterhearted – Xandria

Segunda música: Eversleeping – Xandria

Agradeço à betagem da Akane Mitsuko e a ela ter me mandado as músicas, especialmente Winterhearted que para nós duas tem significados especiais. Obrigada querida, por existir na minha vida. Essa fanfic é especialmente dedicada a você, uma escorpiana poderosa e que me ensinou que ser Camus, ou ser Milo, é questão de um coração forte e de uma alma pura. Obrigada anjo escorpiano por ser meu Milo, por ser meu Camus, por ser meu recanto de sensatez num mundo insensato.

Também para Brija, por ela ser a melhor encarnação de Camus que já vi em um RPG.

**Reencontro**

**Milo POV**

Olho para você. Tão bonito. Meu amor, meu grande amor. O único amor que terei pelo resto de meus dias. Espero que sejam poucos. Não, não estou sendo dramático. Estamos numa batalha. Você, Saga e Shura se posicionam para o athena exclamation e eu tenho um dever a cumprir. Minha melhor máscara de soldado perfeito. Sem pestanejar, sem reclamar, posto-me com Mu e Aiolia. Sim, nós vamos lutar um contra o outro. Sim, nós vamos matar um ao outro. Dias tristes esses. Onde estão nossos sorrisos? Onde está nosso amor Camus? Você cometeu um pecado, um hediondo crime, você se virou contra a deusa. Eu não posso admitir, não posso permitir, não vou conseguir superar essa dor. Acima de todas as coisas, de todo o meu coração em fatias de dor por te ver traidor. Meu dever de Guerreiro de Atena. Foi para isso que nasci, não foi? Fui treinado, massacrado, sangrei, chorei, senti solidão e desespero. Uma única missão em toda minha vida. Proteger a Deusa.

Não estou me lamentando. Por causa desse dever eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer a pessoa mais importante de minha existência. Você. Que teria sido de nós dois se não tivéssemos descoberto juntos que podíamos minorar as feridas da separação de pais que nem todos conhecemos? As feridas incendiárias de sermos crianças quando nos atiraram nos treinamentos extenuantes, exigentes e cruéis? Lembro-me de Saga e Aiolos. Lembro-me de Shion. Sim, eles nos amavam. Amavam a todos nós. Você lembra não é? Quando Saga com seu vozeirão vinha nos contar histórias de batalhas. Quando Shion dava preleções sobre nossos deveres, sobre nossas vidas serem unicamente dedicadas a proteger a Deusa que ama toda a Terra e que luta por todas as almas encarnadas nesse planeta.

Engraçado eu lembrar de tantas coisas justamente agora. Deve ser porque sinto dor. Uma dor infinita ao olhar nos olhos azuis tão perfeitos que você tem. Você nada pode ver. A batalha com Shaka privou-o dos sentidos, alguns deles pelo menos. Por que vocês tiveram que fazer isso? Não imaginam a dor extrema do coração de Mu? Ora do que estou falando? Eu sinto exatamente essa dor agora pois para mim, meu Camus, meu amor, você morreu quando se virou contra a Deusa. Essa constatação está me corroendo internamente e eu preciso ser forte e me concentrar. Não posso pôr o Santuário a perder por causa de nosso relacionamento.

_**I was a fool for what I thought was love**_

_**Fui tolo por ter pensado que era amor**_

_**And I tried my best to keep up what we had**_

_**E dei o meu melhor para conservar o que tivemos**_

Relacionamento? Não é um mero relacionamento. É minha razão para lutar sabia? Sim, a Deusa nos ensinou que sem amor no coração, sem a força de saber o motivo pelo qual nos lançamos ao sangue e à fúria não podemos vencer. Eu venceria tudo por você meu amor, qualquer coisa... Não, estou me enganando. Não posso transpor a barreira de lutar pela vida de Atena em contraponto a defender-te de mim. Oh por todos os deuses, por que não ficastes morto em descanso eterno? Sim, para mim, perder-te uma vez, mas de maneira honrada foi o maior suplício por que já passei. Ou achava que era. Isso aqui é pior, é muito mais paralisante e cruel. Por que tenho que amar-te tanto? Por que preciso tanto de seu olhar, de seu sorriso? Ah Camus, você sabe sorrir. Sim, você sabe. Por trás de sua parede de gelo, por trás do olhar altaneiro que desarma inimigos e amigos, por trás de toda essa carapaça de orgulho, altivez, controle e precisão. Você sempre sorriu, para mim. Na nossa intimidade, quando eu o desarmava com meus arroubos apaixonados, com minhas carícias em sua pele alva e te fazia cócegas. Bons tempos aqueles não é mesmo?

_**We had a vision, no, I had a vision**_

_**Nós tivemos uma visão, não, eu tive uma visão**_

_**And now I've to see that the vision is dead**_

_**E agora eu tive que ver que essa visão está morta**_

Ouço a voz de Mu, ouço a voz dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Hyoga está aqui Camus. Sim, seu dileto discípulo a quem acolhi após sua morte. Aquele que herdou sua poderosa Execução Aurora. No início tive tantos ressentimentos. Tive tanta dor para superar. Não superei. Escondi-a por trás de meu treinamento quase militar. Escondi-o por trás de minha agressividade incontida em outras missões. Na minha agulha escarlate, a cada vez que via um inimigo gritar de dor eu gritava junto. Por você. Em cada face em frêmitos de agonia eu deixava a minha ir junto. A agonia de não ter sua boca macia na minha. A agonia de não poder deitar-me em seus braços e te tomar para mim no ato de amor. A agonia de não poder deixar-me ser tomado por você. Nunca me preocupei em ser seu ou fazê-lo meu. Apenas gostava tanto de fazer amor contigo. Nunca mais Camus. Sabia que desde sua morte não me deitei com mais ninguém? Nem vontade tenho. Não sinto mais desejo de estar com outra pessoa.

Outra vez olho para seus longos cabelos ruivos espalhando-se com a força de seu cosmos se elevando para atacar a mim. Ah, Camus, por que tem que ser assim? Por que tenho que enfrentar você? Por que estilhaça meu coração em ínfimas partículas? E não é só você quem está me deixando tão triste.

_**One of us is winterhearted**_

_**Um de nós tem o coração como o inverno**_

_**One of us is cold as ice**_

_**Um de nós é frio como gelo**_

E Saga? Seu amor por nós era tão grande. Ele era um bom homem. Era um homem grande, forte e tão honrado. O que foi que houve com nós todos? Por que tenho que estar aqui me preparando para uma morte desonrosa? Por que tenho que olhar Shura, Saga e você entregarem suas almas ao demônio? Sou um soldado meu amor. Sou o melhor soldado do Santuário. Eu mato, destruo, torturo atormento e sinto prazer sendo agressivo. Conhece minha natureza não é mesmo? Um escorpião assassino. Foi isso que me tornei. Sou assim por amor. Por amor à causa, à deusa, ao mundo. Por amor a você. Jurei te defender. Jurei amar você por toda minha vida. Eu te amo tanto. Não posso chorar. Não posso fraquejar. Queria me esvair em lágrimas de frustração por não poder fugir ao meu destino de guerreiro sagrado. Queria parar toda essa maluquice, pegá-lo em meus braços e fazer amor com você para matar a saudade desesperada e paralisante que torna meus dias uma sucessão de tempo sem sentido.

_**One of us is breaking hearts**_

_**Um de nós está partindo corações**_

_**And it's not me**_

_**E não sou eu**_

Está na hora. Nossos cosmos combinados provavelmente destruirão todo o Santuário. Salvaremos a deusa? Sinceramente eu não sei mais. Não sei mais porque tenho que fazer isso. E eu sempre fui tão seguro de tudo que se referisse a proteger o Santuário. Sequer questionava as ordens de Saga quando ele era o Grande Mestre. Sim, ele usurpou o lugar de Shion e uma aura negra se estabeleceu aqui. Eu tive dúvidas, eu fiquei conjecturando sobre tudo que acontecia mas apenas dei-me conta de que servíamos a propósitos errados quando enfrentei seu discípulo. Aquele que você treinou tão bem que foi capaz de te superar. Até hoje tenho dúvidas sobre se você se deixou vencer para dar a ele todo o poder necessário para salvar a Terra do domínio do lado negro de Saga. E dizem que você não tem coração? Não meu amor, você tem amor demais nesse teu peito de guerreiro. Eu sentia tanto prazer mesclando-me em sua alma. Eu sentia tanta alegria.

_**I was romantic, so silly and blind**_

**_Fui romântico, tão tolo e cego_**

_**I told the world that true love had a name**_

_**Eu contei ao mundo que o verdadeiro amor tinha um nome**_

Lembra-se de quando Aiolos morreu? Foram dias negros e tristes. Eu questionei toda nossa moral e toda nossa determinação e você brigou comigo. Disse-me que não tínhamos o direito de ter dúvidas. Fomos fadados a ser o que somos. Eu sei meu amor, eu sei. Fraquejei tão pouco nesses anos todos. Engraçado que apenas você me via ter dúvidas não é? Eu sou uma máquina de guerra. Eu sou mortal. E agora desejo morrer. Por suas mãos eu quero encerrar esse sofrimento. Não me importo Camus. Viver sem você já é minha máxima provação. Talvez eu seja atirado no negror do esquecimento mas jamais me esquecerei de você.

Ah Camus, por que tivemos tão pouco tempo? Por que nossa última noite de amor não durou para sempre? Não posso desviar meu olhar da súrplice roxa que você usa. Por todos os deuses como você é lindo. Até como traidor você é perfeito. Por que teve que abdicar de sua morte honrada? Por que?

_**But all that is left now is pity and shame**_

_**Mas tudo ao nosso redor agora é piedade e vergonha**_

- "ATHENA EXCLAMATION!"

Hora de morrer meu amor. Não estou com medo. Poderei me juntar a você. Desonrado igualmente por usar a técnica proibida pela Deusa. Meus motivos são justos, tenho certeza que são. Por que dói tanto atirar meu máximo cosmo em sua direção? Por que dói tanto saber que nem ao menos posso saber que você me vê? Que vê o amor infinito que trago comigo e que é todo seu?

_**One of us is winterhearted**_

_**Um de nós tem o coração como o inverno**_

_**One of us is cold as ice**_

_**Um de nós é frio como gelo**_

Mas o que está havendo? Por que eles interferem? Não, por favor não aumentem meu sofrimento. Deixem-me morrer em paz ao lado de quem eu amo tanto. Por favor me deixem estancar o sangue silencioso e invisível que escorre de minhas entranhas por causa dele. Não façam isso. Não interfiram Cavaleiros de Bronze! Hyoga está falando com você. A voz dele é tão firme. Ele se parece tanto com você Camus. Tão sentimental quanto você. Sim eu sei que você é sentimental. Tem um coração doce e uma voz tão grave. A diferença? Ele não tem uma barreira de gelo eterno da Sibéria que engana a todos...

_**One of us is breaking hearts**_

_**Um de nós está partindo corações**_

_**And it's not me**_

_**E não sou eu**_

O que diabos estão fazendo?

Eles estão alterando nosso choque de poderes. São tão fortes. Tão bem treinados e determinados quanto nós todos. Lutam com o amor puro no coração. E eu que não entendia tanto assim de amor até que invadi sua casa, louco de paixão, e me atirei em seus braços cansado de negar que o amava até a exaustão. Você ainda lembra? Lembra de seu rosto impassível? Lembra que ficou estático e sério enquanto eu o abraçava sem conseguir falar nada? Foi um dos dias mais felizes de minha vida quando você me encarou com a sobrancelha franzida por instantes mas depois deu um sorriso. Ah Camus. Foi uma das primeiras vezes que o vi sorrir tão cristalinamente. Eu não consegui resistir. Agarrei-o com tanto desespero que caímos os dois no meio da sala e eu o beijei. Não parei, não conseguia parar.

Tirei toda a sua roupa enquanto desajeitadamente pensava se alguém poderia aparecer. Éramos jovens. Tão jovens. Ainda somos jovens meu amor. Com a alma torturada pelas dores que infligimos. Com a sabedoria de quem sabe que a vida não é um monte de alegrias enfileiradas mas que tem seus bons momentos. Momentos? Mais uma hora ao seu lado, com amor, valeria por toda minha vida. Não posso mais querer isso. Estamos lutando. Muita energia, tanta força. Para que? Por que não morro de uma vez e dou fim ao meu sofrimento? Não é isso que acontece. Eles, os cavaleiros de bronze, desviam o poder imenso de nossos golpes proibidos combinados para o céu e uma imensa explosão acontece.

**Sem amanhã**

**Milo POV**

Tudo acabou? Por que tudo não acabou? Ainda estou vivo e tenho que conviver com as lembranças? Ergo-me com dores em todo o corpo. Onde você está? Você morreu? Novamente morreu e eu nada pude fazer?

Saga.

Ele ainda está vivo e eu não vou permitir mais nada. Preciso matar o poderoso Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Será que terei coragem de matar você também Camus? Não o vi ainda. Preparo minha agulha escarlate uma vez mais e vou atacar o geminiano mas algo me detém. Sim. Nossa Deusa. Nossa? Ainda é sua deusa meu amado Camus? Ela nos pede que levemos os traidores até ela. Para que? Aviso a Saga que se algo ele tentar não terei misericórdia. Mu carrega Saga. Aiolia se aproxima de Shura. Oh por todas as dores do mundo porque tenho que ser eu a carregar teu corpo dilacerado? Por que tenho que tocar tua pele fria mas que ficava tão quente junto à minha? Tantas indagações e tão poucas respostas. Subimos a longa escadaria. Não consigo falar com você. Sinto sua respiração. Sinto o coração tão comprimido que deve estar menor que uma noz. Fui treinado para morrer por honra mas agora, nesse momento, morreria por você. Nem sei mais o que estou pensando.

Chegamos. Eu o atiro no chão como se nada fosse enquanto meu desejo é te acalentar, beijar e curar suas feridas mas eu não posso. Meu dever. Meu maldito dever de guardião. Atena fala com Saga. Kanon também está aqui. Sabia que ele é tão honrado quanto nós todos? Ou será que você esqueceu o sentido da palavra honra? Esqueceu Camus? Esqueceu de mim? Como eu queria uma morte sem mistérios e o esquecimento...

O que? Atena está pedindo... Pedindo... NÃO! Isso não está acontecendo!

Rápido demais. Doloroso demais. Você se levantou e está estático. Avanço e logo ambas minhas mãos o estão enforcando. Lágrimas descem sem parar de meu rosto. Não posso. Não consigo matar você. Não consigo mais nada. Solto-o e logo soluços dolorosos saem por minha garganta.

- "Por que?"

É tudo que digo. É tudo que consigo expressar antes de me atirar nos seus braços e sem forças escorregar por sua súrplice até o chão, ajoelho-me agarrado em suas pernas. Eu te amo demais.

- "Milo..."

Seu cosmo vibra em minha mente. Você não pode falar. Você não sorri. Não pode não é mesmo? A sua mão embaralha meus cabelos. Ah, Camus, senti tanto sua falta. Você toca minha face e seu olhar é algo tão triste. Tão profundamente dolorido.

- "Milo... Perdão. Eu..."

Sua alma clama na minha. Saga nos olha com determinação. Ele fala conosco com seu cosmo poderoso. Algo sobre não haver tempo a perder. Ele fala algo sobre salvar o mundo. Minha mente de guerreiro sagrado. Meu treinamento de assassino. Se há algo que ainda precisa ser feito, eu o farei. Sim, sou Milo de Escorpião. Assassino treinado para proteger a Deusa. Assassino treinado para salvar o mundo. Viro-me sério para Saga e Shura. Ambos parecem tão tristes. Todos estão tão tristes.

- "Eu te amo, Camus..." Minha resposta é apenas essa. Falo alto para quem quiser que ouça. Falo com meu cosmo para que ele sinta. Ele pode ouvir. Sei que pode. A pura expressão da verdade. Saga, Shura, Mu e Aiolia nos prestam atenção. Não quero saber. Só tenho essa chance não é mesmo? Agarro meu amor com toda a força de minha saudade e o beijo. Roço meus lábios nos dele e logo ele me abraça também. Nossas bocas ainda se encaixam tão bem. Meu corpo procura o seu como se nunca tivéssemos sido separados. Seu coração não mudou. Ele me ama. Sei que ainda me ama. Lados opostos. Opostos? Não sei mais. Encosto meu rosto na pele de sua face e vejo mais lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos maravilhosos.

- "Eu te amo, Milo..."

Sinto seu calor me incendiar. Um breve sorriso. Ele sorriu para mim. Kamyu sorriu para mim. Quase imperceptível. Meu coração pula no peito. Meu sangue acelera. Tempo. Eu quero mais algum tempo com ele.

- "Sou seu Camus. Nesta ou em outra vida. Eu te juro." Falo baixo e rouco. No meio da batalha. Eu o perdôo com o toque de meus dedos em seus lábios. Eu o recebo em minha alma novamente com a troca de toques. Ele não pode ver. Não tem tato. Mas ele é meu amor. Ele precisa sentir. Repito nos ouvidos dele reiteradas vezes o quanto o amo e ele chora. Agarrado a mim ele derrama mais lágrimas. Por que tem que ser assim? Percebo que meu rosto está molhado. Estou chorando junto com ele.

Mu nos olha tão triste. Shaka. Ele perdeu Shaka. Aiolia nada diz, está emudecido olhando o céu enquanto posso sentir a dor em seu peito pela morte da Deusa. Saga e Shura estão tão quietos. Olham-se de um jeito perturbador que não entendo. Eu ia perguntar o que viria a seguir mas sou interrompido.

- "Atena precisa vencer Hades." A voz profunda, grave e firme. Shion de Áries está aqui.

- "O que?" Minha voz sai num murmúrio triste. Entrelaço meus dedos aos de Camus e, para minha imensa surpresa, vejo Saga fazer o mesmo segurando as mãos de Shura. O que houve no Meikai? Não temos tempo para isso. Há urgência na voz de Shion. Dohko de Libra? Sim. O Mestre Ancião está ao lado de Shion e parece tão calmo. Eles nos explicam tudo, rapidamente. Todo o plano, toda a farsa e ouço agora os gemidos vindos da garganta de Camus... Fui um tolo...

- "Camus, sua honra, sua imensa honra. Para mim sempre será honrado. Eu entendi Camus. Finalmente compreendi. Eu te amo tanto. Eu te amo demais. Você é minha força nessa batalha." Falo para ele enquanto Shion traça todos os planos. Ele e Saga se entreolham. Será que percebem meu imenso desespero? Temos que ir não é mesmo? Fecho os olhos um segundo e quando os reabro vejo todos nos olhando. Vejo a muda expressão de súplica no rosto de meu amor e só compreendo o que está havendo quando Shion me toca o ombro e faz um sinal aos outros, que se afastam, nos dando as costas. Vejo Saga ir com Shura para um local mais afastado e os vejo trocar um beijo. Sim. Eles estão juntos. Não cabe a mim discutir nem querer entender.

- "Milo, não temos muito tempo mas, iremos nos afastar por vinte ou trinta minutos." Um suspiro e um meio sorriso. Dohko de Libra também sorri. Meu coração pula no peito. No meio desta guerra sangrenta... Tempo, queria mais tempo mas vou aceitar o que me é dado. Aperto com força a mão de Camus que inclina a cabeça para Shion, agradecendo. Áries é o Grande Mestre. Sim, sempre será nosso grande e amado mestre. Mesmo com esse traje arroxeado vejo o amor em seu peito ao falar de nossa Deusa. Todos somem e ouço alguns gemidos baixos. Nem quero saber o que Saga e Shura estão fazendo fora de minhas vistas. Viro-me para Camus e o abraço com força. Surpreendo-me ao vê-lo despir a súrplice e atacar minha boca com desespero. Será que ele...

_**Once I travelled 7 seas to find my love**_

_**Uma vez eu viajei 7 mares para encontrar meu amor**_

_**And once I sang 700 songs**_

_**E uma vez eu cantei 700 canções**_

_**Well, maybe I still have to walk 7000 miles**_

**_Bem, talvez eu tenha que andar mais 7000 milhas_**

_**Until I find the one that I belong**_

**_Até que eu encontre aquele a quem pertenço_**

- "Camus... Tão pouco tempo..." Ele agora beija meu pescoço e me acaricia por baixo da armadura. Sinto seu cosmo expandir um tanto e a voz calma e controlada dele soa em minha mente.

- "Pela última vez nos amaremos. Não tenho forças para te amar, então terá que me fazer seu. Aceite. É tudo que temos ou teremos. Eu te amo Milo de Escorpião, o tempo é curto. Seja... rápido..."

- "Com todo meu amor..." Retiro minha armadura em segundos, retiro minhas roupas e as dele. Não sei quanto tempo nos resta, não posso ser tão delicado quanto gostaria, não posso sequer prepará-lo decentemente. Deito-o sobre nossas já amarfanhadas roupas. Lindo e perfeito ele é. Marcas em todas as partes do seu corpo, tão ferido... Minha pele tem hematomas e cortes também mas não estamos aqui para reparar em nada mais além de nosso amor. Beijo-o com afeto, rapidamente, e desço minha boca por seu corpo machucado dando beijos em tantos ferimentos quanto alcanço. Ele é lindo e sempre será lindo, seja marcado pelas batalhas, seja marcado pelo ato de amor.

_**I will rest my head side by side**_

_**Eu descansarei minha cabeça lado a lado**_

_**To the one that stays in the night**_

_**Com aquele que permanece na noite**_

_**I will lose my breath in my last words of sorrow**_

**_Eu perderei meu fôlego em minhas últimas palavras de tristeza_**

Mesmo sem voz ele consegue gemer e ofegar. Alcanço sua virilidade enquanto massageio seu peito com minhas mãos e não demoro a lamber parte tão sensível de seu corpo com perícia. Eu sei como ele gosta, eu sei tudo que há para saber sobre amar Camus. Nossos corpos reagem ao contato, estamos prontos. Eu e ele. Faço o melhor que posso, umedeço sua abertura com saliva, umedeço meu membro com saliva, terá que bastar. Ele me estende os braços e vibro meu cosmo no dele, para que sinta o quanto o desejo e amo. Ele responde com amor, com entrega e desejo. Entro no corpo dele com lágrimas escorrendo sem parar pela minha face marcada pela luta inglória.

Nossa última vez...

No meio do Santuário devastado. No chão, em cima de roupas amassadas, faço amor com o ser mais perfeito que já conheci na vida ou em outras. O corpo dele resiste um tanto. Faz tanto tempo... Meu corpo encaixa perfeitamente, sempre foi assim. Calo-lhe soluços dolorosos com beijos profundos e acaricio sua intimidade com perícia, tentando me controlar para não chorar mais do que sentir prazer. É tão bonito e tão trágico e tão maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo. Apresso-me, cada vez mais excitado e vejo o corpo dele reagir com mais vontade, Prazer. Busco-o com ele, somente com ele eu quero ter esse tipo de prazer. Aquele que perturba a alma e cala todas as dores do mundo. Aquele prazer que somente o amor puro nos dá. Mais rápido e mais fundo e estamos gemendo. Alto. Não quero nem saber. Que o mundo inteiro ouça. Ele é meu Camus e vamos morrer. Nos amamos para morrermos em paz. Nos amamos para vivermos pela eternidade. Uno minha alma à dele pela última vez.

_**And whatever comes will come soon**_

_**E o que quer que venha, virá logo**_

_**Dying I will pray to the moon**_

_**Morrendo eu irei rezar para a lua**_

_**That there once will be a better tomorrow**_

_**Para que haja um amanhã melhor**_

Vejo o corpo alvo arquear, sinto suas unhas ferirem meus ombros, seu corpo apertar o meu com toda a força do clímax que o arrebata. Ele grita sem som algum mas eu sinto tudo que preciso com meu cosmo direcionado somente para ele. As pernas dele afrouxam na minha cintura. Grito o nome dele a plenos pulmões quando o prazer me leva para junto da paz que eu tanto queria ter. Soluço a dor de ter que deixá-lo ir e o abraço com todo o sentimento profundo e límpido que tenho no peito. Um sorriso aberto.

Camus sorri para mim. Eu choro tanto agora. A imagem dele é tudo que me restará. Se é que eu estarei vivo para lembrar. Sufoco minha dor por trás de minha máscara de guerreiro. Quem disse que apenas Camus consegue esconder emoções? Dizem que ele tem um coração de gelo. Não. Nunca terá. É tão quente quanto o fulgor do sol a pino do meio dia. É caloroso e gentil e terno. É amor.

_**Once I crossed 7 rivers to find my love**_

_**Uma vez eu cruzei 7 rios para encontrar meu amor**_

_**And once, for 7 years, I forgot my name**_

_**E uma vez, por 7 anos, eu esqueci o meu nome**_

_**Well, if I have to**_

_**Bem, se eu tiver que morrer,**_

_**I will die 7 deaths just to lie**_

_**morrerei 7 mortes apenas para deitar-me**_

_**In the arms of my eversleeping aim**_

_**Nos braços de meu alvo que dorme para sempre**_

- "Jamais poderei esquecer você. Te amo pelo resto de minha existência terrena ou espiritual, até a última centelha de meu cosmo..." Beijo-o ternamente e me retiro dele, suspirando. Ele segura meu braço um instante e tudo que preciso saber está naquele olhar. Sinto os cosmos de nossos companheiros irem se revelando aos poucos. Um aviso. Estão voltando e não querem nos constranger. Visto-me rapidamente enquanto Camus faz o mesmo. Shion pigarreia e eu expando meu cosmo dizendo que já estamos "apresentáveis".

- "Sabem bem o que precisam fazer. Saga, Shura e Camus, cuidado." Um olhar de confiança de Shion. Meu amor e os outros dois inclinam as cabeças em sinal de respeito e de concordância. Sinto o toque gelado do cosmo de Camus se despedindo de mim. Hora de continuar.

- "Adeus meu amor." Meu coração baterá por você sempre. Espero tornar a ver-te mas não tenho certeza. Vou com Aiolia e Mu para o castelo de Hades. No entanto, não podemos ir juntos. Não podemos despertar suspeitas. Dessa vez todos nós trocamos singelos sorrisos.

Nascemos, crescemos, fomos treinados e cuidados para sermos o que somos agora. Guerreiros Sagrados. Salvar a Deusa. Nossa missão única na vida. Sim, meu Camus. Acima de tudo e de todos o dever pela honra de nossos nomes. Sou Milo de Escorpião. Assassino sanguinário em nome de Atena. Aqueci sua vida e você deu razão à minha. Quem precisa de um coração de gelo agora sou eu...

_**I dreamt last night that he came to me**_

_**Eu sonhei noite passada que ele vinha até mim**_

_**He said: "My love, why do you cry?"**_

_**Ele dizia, meu amor, por que você chora?**_

_**For now it won't be be long any more**_

_**Por agora isso não poderá mais permanecer**_

****

**_Fim?_**

****

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Adoraria receber comentários mas não forço ninguém como já sabem. Obrigada por lerem**


	2. Chapter 2

**CORAÇÃO DE GELO II**

**A que eu possa amar, além da vida, além da morte**

Explicações: Coração de Gelo foi feita para ser oneshot mas algumas leitoras e miguchas lindas me incentivaram a continuar. Vamos ver se consigo. Dependendo da aceitação deste capítulo, pode vir o reencontro, o renascimento, etc. Boa leitura.

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst/POV

Personagens: Milo de Escorpião e Camus de Aquário; Saga de Gêmeos e Shura de Capricórnio

**ATENÇÃO – Contém spoilers da Saga de Hades/Meikai–Hen (Inferno)**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e contém yaoi – relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Além disso, a temática é adulta e contém cenas de violência (lutas) e de sofrimento emocional e angústia. Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

**MILO POV**

Dirijo-me ao castelo de Hades. A dor em meu peito está suplantada por meu desejo de vencer, pelo meu dever. Vencer Hades. Tenho que vencer Hades. Mu e Aiolia estão comigo e sei que Camus, Shura e Saga já devem estar por aqui. Estamos cansados, feridos, tensos. Somos Cavaleiros de Atena, nossa Deusa e paz do mundo. Não há ninguém nos esperando? Engano. Um homem surge. Não, não é um homem. Uma sapúris roxa de asas imensas e um cosmo horripilante.

- "Aonde pensam que vão?"

A voz dele é tão autoritária.

- "Precisa perguntar? Viemos proteger Atena." E qual resposta ele achava que eu daria?

- "Vocês cavaleiros, dão-me pena."

Será que ele sabe com quem está lidando? Nós vamos atacar mas ele se identifica para nós. Apesar de tudo, creio que é um grande guerreiro.

- "Sou Radamanthys, jamais me arrependi de algo em minha vida." Ele não hesita, ele não tem piedade. Radamanthys de Wyvern é seu nome. Kyoto do Inferno. Uma besta fera assassina pelo que consigo perceber. Ele nos instiga, diz que vai destruir a nós todos. Não sabe com quem está falando? Aiolia ataca com seu relâmpago de plasma e penso que venceremos. Ledo engano.

- "Como vocês são patéticos!"

Ele nos provoca, quem esse ser do inferno pensa que é?

- "SCARLET NEEDLE!" Eu ataco, preciso atacar.

- "EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!"

Ouço Mu atacar também. Por todos os deuses, somos três, ele é apenas um...

- "Ainda não entenderam?"

Por que a voz desse Kyoto tem que ser tão carregada de certeza? Uma certeza que eu não tenho. Ah, Camus, o que vamos fazer? Precisamos salvar nossa deusa e salvar sua alma. Você não é um traidor Camus, não pode ser julgado como um. Preciso salvar você. Tudo que peço é que eu possa te ver. Além da vida? Teremos um além da vida meu amor? Por Atena, que haja algo em algum lugar. Nosso amor é grande demais para perecer assim.

_I am far from what I've been_

_Eu estou bem distante do que eu já fui_

_A new world for me to see_

_Um novo mundo para eu ver_

_All precious things that I have seen_

_Todas as coisas preciosas que eu vi_

_Look simple and so small to me_

_Parecem simples e tão pequenas a mim_

**CAMUS POV**

Entramos onde está Pandora. Saga carrega o manto em que deveria estar o corpo de nossa Deusa. Temos um plano. Saga deseja mostrar o corpo somente a Hades para que possamos dar cabo dele. Pandora se nega a nos deixar passar e exige que mostremos o corpo de Atena. Um espectro nojento se aproxima e puxa o manto. Um flash da vontade de Saga e Shura está com sua mão, a Excalibur, no pescoço de Pandora. Acho que vamos conseguir.

Vejo Shura e Saga trocando olhares. Pelo menos estão perto um do outro. Sim, o amor deles surgiu no inferno, eu nunca imaginara que Saga pudesse amar alguém além de Kanon. As coisas mudam. Parece que ambos tinham assuntos inacabados da época em que Aiolos foi morto por Shura. É assunto deles. Não tenho nada que pensar sobre isso. Apenas sei que durante essa missão ingrata pude perceber que o amor pode salvar almas. Shura salvou Saga assim como o geminiano salvou seu cabrito. Shura avisa Pandora sobre o poder da Excalibur. Ela não me parece preocupada. Deveria. Mas... Quem esse ser pensa que é?

Ataco o tal Zelos de Sapo e o atiro longe, ele não pode querer vencer a nós. Saga e sua honra. Ele pede que Pandora nos leve a Hades. A moça quer saber o que faremos. Ora, não é óbvio? Saga lhe responde que mataremos Hades. Finalmente a garota se dá conta de que sempre seremos cavaleiros de Atena. O que? Por que ela nos chama de tolos? E ainda diz que estamos aqui pela bondade de Hades... Bondade? Ele quer destruir toda a terra! Deu-nos estas vidas temporárias. Bem, ao menos eu revi meu Milo, pude dizer a ele que o amo, mais uma vez.

Droga!

Saga se comunica conosco por cosmo. Estamos tão fracos. Não sei o que houve, apenas fomos arremessados como frágeis flores e agora estamos totalmente sem forças, estendidos no chão. Pandora nos explica. Sim, a claridade, só tínhamos doze horas de vida. O prazo está findando.

Pandora faz ironias com Saga. Posso sentir a tristeza dele. A mulher quer nos comprar? A nós? Oferece-nos mais momentos de vida se dissermos onde está Atena. Vida? Isso não é vida. Vida era o que eu tinha antes. Vida era Milo.

_All banners waved are set aflame_

_Todas as bandeiras onduladas estão fixas_

_As mountains rise in front of me_

_Como montanhas ascendem em minha frente_

_No mercy and no one to blame_

_Nenhuma clemência e ninguém para culpar_

_For the darkness I will see_

_Para a escuridão que eu verei_

**MILO POV**

Avançamos um a um e o resultado nos surpreende. Ele não tem medo algum, não tem piedade, não tem hesitação. Outro soldado perfeito? Eu o ataco com toda minha força e ele não sente NADA? Encaramo-nos um tanto e eu sussurro no meio de mais golpes e sinto cada vez mais dor. Por Atena, de onde vem tanta força?

- "Quem diabos é você?"

- "Um homem com uma missão. Proteger meu Deus é minha obrigação. Já lhe disse quem sou. Dragão Alado, kyoto do inferno, senhor de domínios negros os quais você conhecerá e temerá."

- "Jamais hei de me render. Por muitos motivos. Onde estão os que vieram antes de nós?" Não consigo evitar, quero saber de Camus e dos outros dois, Saga e Shura. São fortes, terrivelmente fortes.

- "Um guerreiro é sempre um guerreiro. Hora de morrer."

- "Se é um guerreiro honrado, apenas me responda antes que eu morra. Onde estão os que vieram antes de nós?"

- "Vai ter que esperar."

Infeliz! É tudo que ele me fala? Do que ele fala? Do precipício que leva ao mundo dos mortos. Morrer? Ora, não é má idéia. Sem Camus minha vida não é grande coisa mesmo. Não temo a morte. Temo o que virá após. Não tenho tempo para teorias imaginativas, estou tentando vencer. Descobrimos, eu, Mu e Aiolia, da maneira mais difícil, que somos indefesos aqui. Não temos nosso total poder. Luta desigual.

Aiolia é atacado, sentimos seus ossos quebrarem. Radamanthys se volta numa rapidez inacreditável para Mu. O próximo sou eu. Ossos se partem, sangue jorra. Dói. Mesmo assim, nós tentamos de novo. Por Zeus, ele parece sequer sentir todos os nossos golpes e continua nos acertando. Não agüentaremos muito mais. O Kyoto golpeia Aiolia tão fortemente que eu penso que ele morreu. Que ser mais poderoso é esse juiz! E tenta nos convencer a parar o derramamento de sangue. Ouvimos a voz firme e resoluta do Leão.

- "Ainda não foi suficiente. Comparado ao sangue e lágrimas que Atena e Saga derramaram. Nada disso é suficiente!"

Leal, forte, honrado e implacável. Esse é Aiolia de Leão. Grande Cavaleiro de Atena. Somos todos grandes cavaleiros mas parece que aqui, nada somos. Temos tanta dor e ossos partidos que não sei como ainda conseguimos no erguer. Mas o faremos. Eu o farei por Camus, por toda a dor que ele teve que suportar. E também por Saga. Nosso mentor. Aquele que nos acolheu pequenos no Santuário. Hoje eu o entendo. Ele tem meus respeitos. Pena que não tive tempo de dizer a ele que o respeito novamente. Quem sabe em outra vida? Se houver outra...

O irmão de Aiolos ataca o juiz e eu vejo seu corpo ser atingido por tantos golpes que perco a conta. Radamanthys é um poderoso inimigo, eu reconheço. E ainda por cima tenta nos desestabilizar a alma, ele nos atinge em nossa parcela emocional. Ele nos diz, com todas as letras, que somos emocionais demais? Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Não sou emocional demais! Eu tenho um dever e morrerei por ele! E por Camus.

E o Kyoto continua falando? Isso é uma luta ou um discurso? Por que ele me irrita tanto? Talvez por eu ver nele o controle frio que me falta. Acha-nos sentimentais demais não é? E nos diz que precisamos de força bruta e frieza para vencermos. Por Atena, como ele é frio em combate. Camus...

_With every aspect of my soul_

_Com todo aspecto de minha alma_

_I am longing for relief_

_Eu estou almejando alívio_

_From this darkest certainty_

_Desta certeza mais escura_

_I wish I could believe_

_Eu desejo que eu possa acreditar_

**CAMUS POV**

Saga se comunica conosco por cosmo. Estamos fracos demais. A vida se esvai, a parca vida que Hades nos deu.

Gêmeos sente dor. E muita. Shura morde os lábios e arfa. Inferno, eles se amam. Por que temos que sofrer assim? Chega, nunca fui de me lamuriar e não vou começar agora. Sou um Cavaleiro. Fui treinado para lutar e morrer. Morrer... Eu não estou em melhor estado que eles. Como isso dói. Sinto cada partícula minha ir se quebrando. Meu corpo vai desaparecer. Para onde irá minha alma? Talvez eu tenha traído minha deusa afinal das contas. Não! Jamais a trairia. Nunca. Eu terei o que mereço. Tudo que fiz, foi por amor. Ao mundo, à Deusa, a Milo. Lutei o quanto pude. Perdi a luta com Hyoga e ele seguiu minha missão, tenho certeza que sim, principalmente depois que nos encontramos na colisão das duas exclamações de Atena. Uma vibração e Saga responde a Pandora sobre Atena. Eternamente Cavaleiros.

Dou um suspiro e minhas costelas me fazem quase gemer, Saga disse a Pandora que nossa deusa tem corpo humano, apesar de ser uma deusa. E o óbvio. Ela está no mundo dos mortos. As informações parecem não ser suficientes para Pandora mas, finalmente, a mocinha se dá conta de que Atena está querendo enfrentar Hades pessoalmente. Será como na guerra santa anterior.

Shion nos contava histórias. Ele nos falou mais algumas coisas quando fomos aliciados para esta missão ingrata. Nós aceitamos tudo por amor à terra. O que houve agora? Pandora vai se retirar? O que esse espectro, esse tal de Zelos, está dizendo? Ele vai se encarregar de nós? Não somos mais oponentes razoáveis. Não temos mais forças, nenhuma força. Como você está Milo? Eu posso... Sentir algo. Está lutando meu amor? Lutando? Nossa última missão, amor. Nosso último destino. Eu não me importo mais se vou morrer nas mãos de Hades, ou desse tal Zelos. Eu te amo, Milo.

_With every aspect of my soul_

_Com todo aspecto de minha alma_

_I am longing for relief_

_Eu estou almejando alívio_

_From this darkest certainty_

_Desta certeza mais escura_

_I wish I could believe_

_Eu desejo que eu possa acreditar_

**MILO POV**

Radamanthys vai jogar Aiolia no precipício. Ele o jogou! Desgraçado! Mas, o que é isso? Shun? De novo os cavaleiros de bronze? Que estão fazendo aqui? A corrente de Shun salvou Aiolia.

- "Quem são vocês?"

A voz tonitruante do Kyoto. Vejo Shun, Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga. Eles são loucos? Radamanthys nem sequer se dá ao trabalho de querer saber quem são. Chama-os de vermes. Seiya faz o óbvio e ataca. Insucesso total tal como ocorreu conosco. E o tal Wyvern ainda gargalha. Céus, é devastador. Mu interrompe e eu concordo com ele, eles não devem lutar. Não agora. Aiolia se posta à frente de Shun e eu compreendo tudo. Ah, Camus, nossos herdeiros. Eles terão mais chances que nós três, combalidos e fracos como estamos. Eu os mando sair daqui logo e Shiryu se nega. Ele se nega a obedecer a mim? Milo de Escorpião?

Por todos os deuses! Radamanthys ataca ainda mais fortemente. Não tenho dúvidas em minha mente e coração e recebo o golpe doloroso e quase mortal, protegendo Shiryu e Hyoga. Camus, estou aqui, protegerei seu pupilo. Aiolia se posta à frente de Shun e Mu se coloca protegendo Seiya. Como dói, foi destruidor. Estou tão fraco mas não vou desistir, jamais. Meu dever, minha luta, meu amor. Camus eu te amo demais.

Seiya é tão irritante e Mu tem que explicar tudo, mandando-o seguir. Eu concordo. Eles precisam ir.

- "Vamos! Ajudem Saga e os outros!" Minha voz ainda é forte. Ajudem Camus. Por favor, vão... Eu sei o que me espera. Morrerei em batalha. A glória de um guerreiro. Não me importo.

Vejo Radamanthys se virar para atacar os bronzeados. Não podemos permitir. Temos nosso dever. Sinto algo... Um tênue cosmo. Camus. Meu amor está lá dentro. Dor? Oh não, por favor, não. Poupem-no, poupem meu amor... Eu preciso vê-lo uma vez mais... Meu amor... Acabei de receber outro golpe e não tenho forças. Mas vou insistir. Talvez... Sim, os cavaleiros de bronze... Finalmente eles entendem e vão. Tomara que consigam.

Último ataque. Última chance. Radamanthys não tem piedade. Não temos chance. Não sinto mais dor. Tudo passou. Adeus, Camus. Eu vou te amar para sempre.

_Every second I seek answers_

_Todos os segundos eu busco respostas_

_To the question that has none_

_Para a pergunta que não tem nenhuma_

_That has to remain unanswered_

_Isso tem que permanecer sem resposta_

_Until we are gone_

_Até que nós tenhamos ido_

**CAMUS POV**

Eu... Sinto... MILO! Não, ele não. Por favor, Atena, não me exija uma dor tão grande. Por favor... Nesse instante em que consigo sentir que o cosmo dele se despede de mim eu percebo o quanto deve ter sido tão doloroso para ele. Céus! Que dor insuportável. Milo, meu amor, como você agüentou a minha morte? Sei que me ama, eu não tenho motivo algum para duvidar disso. Eu te amo também. Por isso essa dor lancinante? Meu corpo tão pouco saudável já está sendo maltratado, e muito, por Zelos de Sapo, ele me chuta, me ataca e ofende. Você se foi Milo. Não me importo mais.

Eu... Sinto... LUZ! Os cavaleiros de bronze. Eles chegaram Há esperança. Nossa morte não será em vão. Saga os instrui, eles devem prosseguir. Shiryu se despede de Shura. Sim, a poderosa Excalibur é o legado de Shura para o Cavaleiro de Dragão. Hyoga...

- "Nunca se esqueça o que eu lhe ensinei."

Não tenho mais força, não tenho. Sinto as lágrimas de meu pupilo. Sinto Shura se desfazer em poeira estelar. Sinto toda a imensa dor de Saga que sequer conseguiu dizer, novamente, o quanto amava Shura.

Milo. Estou indo amor. Se existe alguma justiça, meu lugar é ao seu lado. Na vida e na morte. Um juramento. Um amor. O único amor que já conheci. A única pessoa com quem ousei repartir meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Milo. Minha luz é mais intensa ao seu lado, meu sorriso tem sentido com você. Todo meu treinamento, meu férreo controle, tudo era esquecido nos seus braços. Somente você sabe quem sou realmente. Somente eu sei o quanto você é capaz de amar. Somos perfeitos um para o outro, eu reconheço. Perfeitos em vida, perfeitos na morte. Hora de ir. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Adeus amigos, meu pupilo, Cisne. Cumpri meus deveres, cheguei ao meu limite. Lembrem-se de mim. Não. Lembrem-se do tanto que eu amo a Milo de Escorpião. Não sinto mais dor. Tudo passou. Você está me esperando, Milo? Eu vou te amar para sempre.

_With every hour that I spend_

_Com todas as horas que eu passo_

_On exploring this terrain_

_Em explorar este terreno_

_Fear is growing, ever onward_

_Medo está crescendo, sempre adiante_

_How long can I stand this pain?_

_Quanto tempo eu posso agüentar esta dor?_

**SHURA POV**

Não há muito mais que eu possa fazer. Não pude defender Camus. Não pude acalentar Saga. Tive que ouvir os ossos de Camus se partindo, tive que ouvir o escárnio de Zelos de Sapo. Não me envergonho. Cumpri meu juramento. Fiz o que podia fazer. Não sei o que me espera. Os cavaleiros de bronze estão aqui.

Shiryu. A energia dele é tão bonita. Tenho certeza que minha Excalibur será bem usada por você e que terá sucesso onde eu falhei. Vá e vença. Eu confio tanto em você.

Nós confiamos Atena a vocês. Não posso mais. Meu corpo se desfaz, sim, ele se vai aos poucos. Não sinto mais nada além de uma funda tristeza. Saga, amor, quem sabe? O que há adiante da morte? Já morremos antes não foi? Estivemos no inferno juntos. Não. Não foi tão infernal assim. Descobri seu amor por mim e não consegui ficar indiferente. Você me conquistou. Pena que não tivemos uma vida para estarmos juntos mas apenas momentos de um corpo etéreo e depois esse corpo que não durou muito. Será que sentimentos morrem? Eu acho que não. Você vai se encontrar comigo? Eu vou esperar você...

_If there will be something_

_Se tiver que existir alguma coisa_

_It was be fine for me to go_

_Esteve tudo bem para que eu fosse_

_And if it will be nothing_

_E se não existir nada_

_Will I ever know_

_Será que saberei?_

**SAGA POV**

Não Shura, por favor não… Não se vá de mim. Não me deixe aqui. O que estou dizendo? Ainda não terminamos. Sofrerei depois. Se houver tempo. Eles têm que continuar. Eles precisam. Seiya. Você é tão determinado, obstinado e teimoso. Use tais qualidades para cuidar de nossa deusa. Camus partiu. Shura se foi. MDM, Afrodite, Aldebaran, Milo, Mu, Aiolia. Mas, houve Shaka... Ah, meus pecados. Tantos. Espero que haja paz em algum lugar. Que eu possa estar em paz ao menos uma vez. Minha paz era você Shura.

Dou as últimas instruções a Seiya. Eu confio nele. Tenho que confiar. Minha voz já não sai, não há mais um corpo. Será que a morte é assim mesmo? Já tive essa experiência mas não foi assim. Tão diferente. Eu tive sorte. Eu pude ter Shura por algum tempo. Camus e Milo também puderam estar ao menos um pouco juntos. Quem sabe o que virá agora? Espero que eles consigam. Bravos e jovens Cavaleiros de Atena.

Que eles sigam seu caminho e façam jus ao poderoso legado de todos nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro. Não há diferenças entre nós. Somos humanos. Amamos, lutamos, vencemos, perdemos. Vivemos e morremos. O que fazemos com uma vida cheia de lutas? Aproveitamos ao máximo. Hora de ir. Espero que eu possa, talvez, encontrar Shura. Meu amor. Aquele que me trouxe o sorriso de volta. Estou indo amor, estou indo.

_That there will be something_

_Que haverá algo_

_After bodies cease to be_

_Depois que corpos deixem de ser_

_The fear that there could be nothing_

_O medo de que pode não haver nada_

_Is paralysing me_

_Está me paralisando_

**Talvez continue...**

**Espero que tenham gostado e sentido toda a emoção que eu senti escrevendo. Reviews são bem vindas. Obrigada por lerem. Ah, a música é Fear, do L'ame Immortelle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CORAÇÃO DE GELO III**

**A que eu possa amar, além da vida, além da morte**

Personagens: Milo de Escorpião e Camus de Aquário; Saga de Gêmeos e Shura de Capricórnio

**ATENÇÃO – Contém spoilers da Saga de Hades/Meikai–Hen (Inferno)**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e contém yaoi – relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Além disso, a temática é adulta e contém cenas de violência (lutas) e de sofrimento emocional e angústia. Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

**MILO POV**

O que está havendo? Sinto uma energia intensa. Espera. Sinto? Como posso sentir? Lembro-me de ter morrido. O quê? Mu de Áries e Aiolia de Leão também estão vivos? Onde estamos? Gelo? Vento cortante, ausência de paz. Um barulho insuportável do vento. O que é isso? Meus olhos azuis se abrem. Não temos tempo. Um ser… Um espectro? Que seja. Não tenho a menor intenção de hesitar.

- SCARLAT NEEDLE!

Quinze agulhas, sem piedade ou chance alguma. Estamos em uma guerra, afinal. Mais deles? Mu de Áries também não me parece estar para conversas.

- STARDUST REVOLUTION!

Menos dois espectros. Há mais dois. Tentam fugir. Isso será interessante.

- "Aonde vão? O oponente de vocês, sou eu."

Ah, sim, Aiolia de Leão. A reluzente armadura dele não brilha mais que os intensos olhos azuis. Fomos treinados a vida inteira. Somos Cavaleiros. Aguardo o golpe de Leão, que não tarda.

- LIGHTNING PLASMA!

Até hoje acho o golpe de Aiolia impressionante. O irmão de Aiolos. Tão honrado quanto qualquer um de nós. Não. Aiolia passou por maus bocados. Ouviu a vida inteira que era o irmão de um traidor. Ah, o passado. Temos um. Todos nós. Não posso parar para pensar nisso. Não agora. A voz de Mu soa em meus ouvidos.

- "Aioria, parece que fomos salvos por Atena, não?"

- "Sim. É verdade. Mas estou preocupado com Seiya e os outros. Temos que ir para Giudecca."

- "Esperem, Aiolia, Mu. E Fênix?"

Olhamos para o local onde pudemos sentir o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Bronze. Ele não está mais aqui. Vejo um sorriso no rosto de Mu. Sim, como esperado, o Cavaleiro de Fênix já se foi. Seguimos para Giudecca.

- "Precisamos salvar Atena. Precisamos dar um jeito."

- "Milo, sabemos disso muito bem. E-eu, eu sinto..." Mu se cala e o sorriso dele muda. Sim, também posso sentir. O cosmo vibrante, intenso, poderosíssimo de Shaka de Virgem. Ele está tão elevado que quase fico embriagado. Corremos mais e mais. Se Shaka expandiu tanto seu cosmo, foi com algum sentido que precisamos compreender. Logo estamos em frente a uma imensa construção. Dohko de Libra e Shaka de Virgem estão aqui. Mu tem sorte. Não posso querer ver Camus. Não há como.

_Now I know that the end comes_

_Agora eu sei que o final chega,_

_You knew since the beginning_

_Você sabia desde o começo,_

_Didn't want to believe it's true_

_Não queria acreditar que era verdade,_

_You are alone again, my soul will be with you_

_Você está sozinho outra vez, minha alma estará com você..._

Chegamos um tanto discretamente e ouvimos parcelas de uma conversa. Ao que parece, Shaka estava se excedendo e correndo algum perigo.

- "Shaka, é como disse Dohko de Libra."

- "Sim, Shaka, é cedo demais para morrer sozinho."

-"Vocês também? MU! AIORIA! MIRO!" A voz melodiosa de Shaka de Virgem. Senti saudades do cosmo poderoso dele. Amizade.

Meu sorriso é um tanto irônico. Oras, somos nós. Que há de tão estranho nisso? E Seiya fica feliz em nos ver. Ah, sim, Cavaleiros de Bronze. Não menos honrados, não menos talentosos. Somos todos unidos pelo único sentido de darmos nossas vidas para proteger Atena.

- "Tudo é graças a Atena. O cosmo dela nos reviveu." Eu sei que somos Cavaleiros, mas a centelha divina de Atena é que nos deu novas forças. Eu preciso admitir que o amor da Deusa faz muita diferença.

- "Deve haver algo que ainda possamos fazer." A voz forte de Aioria. Mas há algo mais na voz dele, uma tristeza que ainda não compreendo.

Mu se aproxima de Shaka e devolve a ele o Rosário. Sim, muitos espectros já morreram. Mas ainda há alguns vivos. Shaka fica feliz ao ver Mu, mas esconde seus sentimentos, afinal estamos no meio de uma guerra. Shaka nos explica sobre o muro e a luz do sol que seria necessária para derrubá-lo. O que poderemos fazer?

- "Nós vamos destruí-lo. O muro das lamentações será destruído." Dohko de Libra parece ter a resposta. Pergunto se nós poderemos fazer a luz do sol brilhar aqui. A resposta logo vem. O mestre de Rozan realmente é sábio. Ele nos explica que juntos os cavaleiros de ouro podem reproduzir a luz do sol.

- "Vocês esqueceram? Aonde brilham as constelações dos cavaleiros de ouro? Formam a elíptica, que é o milagre da trajetória do sol sobre a esfera celeste, que leva um ano. Ao fazerem o caminho percorrido pelo sol, as doze armaduras de ouro, desde os tempos mitológicos, são banhadas pela luz do sol."

Dohko continua a explicar. Sim, há luz dentro de nossas armaduras. A luz do sol. No entanto, creio que não será simples. Teremos que queimar nossos cosmos ao máximo. Nossos deveres de cavaleiro. E lá vamos nós, outra vez. Sou um guerreiro. Nasci para ser a salvação não foi mesmo? Sim, teremos que dar nossas vidas. Oras, não é o que sempre fazemos? Uma estranha paz se apodera de mim. Eu sou Milo de Escorpião e estou preparado para morrer. Mais uma vez. Pena que você não está aqui para ver, Camus.

_Why is the clock even running_

_Por que o relógio ainda está correndo?_

_If my world isn't turning_

_Se meu mundo não está girando,_

_Hear your voice in the doorway wind_

_Escuto sua voz pelo vento em direção da porta,_

_You are alone again I'm only waiting_

_Você está sozinho de novo, eu estou esperando..._

O cosmo de Dohko brilha intensamente e ele nos entrega armas. Sim, a decisão do Cavaleiro de Libra é que possamos usar armas. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze nos olham, impressionados. Não, não é comum que Saints usem armas. O mais sábio, o mais equilibrado, o libriano. Se Atena não está aqui, somente a ele cabe dar-nos tal autorização.

Nossos cosmos sobem ao máximo. Estou determinado. Sempre o sou. Vamos parar o Greatest Eclipse e salvar a terra.

- "AGORA NOS TORNAREMOS A LUZ DO SOL!" Nossas vozes proclamam nossa decisão. Eu sinto o cosmo de todos eles. O meu também. Força, honra, poder, glória, decisão.

Que acorde meu oitavo sentido e que se faça a luz! Lançamos as armas de Libra com tudo que temos. Isso dói. Extenua. Não vou desistir. Camus. Não, meu amor, eu jamais desistiria. Ele deu sua vida. Nada mais normal que eu dê a minha também. Penso nele e vejo, agoniado, que as armas que disparamos voltam-se contra nós, estamos caídos ao chão. Dor. Dói muito. Nós cinco. Falhamos. O que podemos fazer?

- "Se ao menos estivéssemos os doze aqui." A voz triste de Dohko. Oras, eu também queria estar com todos os amigos por aqui. E com Camus. A onipresença dele em meus pensamentos beira a insensatez. Por que penso tanto nele? Simples, ele é meu guia, minha razão de tentar. Minha razão de amar. Tão simples, não é mesmo? Além disso, que mais eu tenho além do meu amor por ele? A vida toda. Toda ela. Tudo com Camus. Dos treinos aos seis anos até nossa adolescência plena de hormônios. De vidas e mortes nosso dia-a-dia se fez. Feridas. Muitas. Alegrias, alguns sorrisos. Ah, Camus, eu não sou quase nada se você não está aqui para sorrir para mim.

_You tear into pieces my heart_

_Você rasgou em pedaços meu coração,_

_Before you leave with no repentance_

_Antes de você ir embora sem arrependimentos,_

_I cried to you, my tears turning into blood_

_Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue,_

_I'm ready to surrender_

_Eu estou pronto para me render_

Eu me lembro, meu adorado Camus, que sempre fui a parte mais marcial e mais neurótica por deveres. Eu sempre fui o organizado, aquele que discute missões, que segue as ordens do Santuário. Fui aquele que titubeei sobre se deveria reconhecer meu amor por você ou se isso atrapalharia nossos deveres. E pensam que você que era o frio. Não, meu Camus, em se tratando de meus deveres de Cavaleiro, sou eu o mais frio. Bem mais frio. Ao mesmo tempo, seu coração repleto de amor era quente, denso, repleto de bons sentimentos. Dizem que somos o veneno e o gelo. Mal sabem eles que eu posso ser o gelo e que você pode ser meu veneno.

_You say that I take it too hard_

_Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério_

_And all I ask is comprehension_

_E tudo que eu peço é compreensão,_

_Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart_

_Trazendo de volta pra você uma parte do meu coração despedaçado_

_I'm ready to surrender_

_Eu estou pronto para me render_

Seiya e Shun não estão muito animados. Shun expressa seu medo de que a Terra se extinga. Não! Não vamos deixar. Tem que haver uma saída. Tem que haver! Nós cinco somos poderosos. Vai ter que dar certo.

- "Merda! Vão desistir? Vão desistir na frente deste muro?" A voz de Seiya demonstra sua agonia. Quem ele pensa que é e com quem pensa que está falando? Ele se aproxima de Dohko e diz que tem que fazer algo. Até Dohko parece desanimar. Droga, droga, DROGA! Eu não quero desistir! Um escorpião jamais desiste!

Seiya fala da força das doze armaduras. Sim. Ele nos conta, brevemente que haviam destruído o pilar central do reino de Poseidon. Ah, os Cavaleiros de Bronze também se superaram, várias vezes.

NÓS TAMBÉM PODEMOS! É o grito que meu cosmo de Cavaleiro dá em silêncio. Meu orgulho vibra em cada fibra de meu ser, recuso-me ser derrotado, recuso-me não morrer dignamente para honrar... Camus. A dor que sinto ao lembrar dele supera em muito a dor do meu corpo ferido pelo esforço anterior. Suspiro profundamente sentindo-me um inútil. Queria ter a profunda calma do meu amado aquariano nesta hora. Ele provavelmente nos olharia com um leve arquear de sobrancelha dizendo-nos que a emoção não pode prevalecer em horas como esta. Ah, Camus, sinto tanta falta de ti...

_I remember the moments_

_Eu me lembro dos momentos,_

_Life was short for the romance_

_A vida foi curta pro romance,_

_Like a rose it will fade away_

_Como uma rosa isso irá desaparecer_

_I'm leaving everything_

_Eu estou deixando tudo..._

- "Me deixe usar as armas de Libra!"

Onde Seiya está com a cabeça? Ele é mais louco do que eu pensava. Se bem que... Ele é um exemplo. Sim, este moleque dotado de grande força de vontade é um exemplo. Muitos não gostam dele. Eu aprendi que não se deve menosprezar nem mesmo um aprendiz de cavaleiro. Somos forjados das mesmas coisas. Sangue, alma e amor. E ele ama Saori. Sei que ama. Nós todos amamos a Deusa. E eu amo Camus. Por ele... Quero que ele se orgulhe de mim onde quer que esteja.

A tentativa de Seiya fracassa, como eu previa. Mas, o que é isso? Uma intensa energia, uma força... É...

Alma.

Amor.

São eles. Nossos amigos. É ele. Meu amor. Meu Camus. Céus, eu posso sentir... Eu posso... Camus...

Dohko se surpreende. Todos estão aqui. Zeus! Aioros... A emoção de Aioria é tão intensa que me afeta. A alma de Camus, de Shura, de Aldebaran, MDM e Afrodite. Meus olhos se turvam. Tanto amor. Shaka logo compreende. E Dohko também. Sim, eles vieram. Estamos todos juntos. Nós todos. Vamos vencer. Eu vou vencer.

Camus, você também veio, por amor.

O som. Nossas armaduras. Elas ressoam o amor por Atena. Meu cosmo sintoniza com os de meus companheiros. Um canto. Estamos sentindo. O som delas. Entram em ressonância. Meu poderoso cosmo sente a energia que vibra. Mas, o que é isso? A armadura de Gêmeos?

- "Kanon? Kanon entregou sua armadura? Mas ele... Desisto de tentar entender. Só sei que há paz em meu coração. Estou sentindo algo mais. Estou sentindo... Sim, eu vejo. E logo chegam Hyoga e Shiryu. Sinto vontade de sorrir. Estamos todos aqui. Os doze cavaleiros mais poderosos. Os saints de ouro. GOLDEN SAINTS.

_No regrets, war is over_

_Sem arrependimentos, a guerra está acabada,_

_The return of a soldier_

_O retorno de um soldado,_

_Put my hands on my bleeding heart_

_Colocando minhas mãos em meu coração sangrando,_

_I'm leaving all behind_

_Eu estou deixando tudo pra trás,_

_No longer waiting_

_Sem mais esperas_

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Aquário! Não, ele não é sua constelação. Ele é meu Camus. Vejo-o ao lado de Aldebaran. Ele está aqui. Aiolia e Aioros, tanto tempo. Aiolia tem os olhos marejados. Droga, Hyoga se adianta e fala com seu mestre. Eu... Eu não consigo. Olhares. É tudo que tenho? Olhares? Meu coração está tão feliz e está tão triste. O fim. Sinto que finalmente tudo terá seu fim. Não presto mais atenção, não posso. Não consigo desviar meus olhos, meus pensamentos, minha alma, tudo que tenho, de Camus. Ele nada me diz. Não é preciso. Uma sensação estranha e ouço Saga. Até mesmo ele chama Dohko de Libra de mestre. E, o olhar perdido e doloroso dele. Sim, eu posso ver. Com os poderes que apenas um cavaleiro tem eu consigo enxergar a alma de Kanon se fundir em Saga. Eternamente juntos. E Shura se aproxima de seu amor. Saga e Shura. Um par? Oras, eu e Camus não somos tão diferentes. Não é hora de julgamentos. É hora de ação.

- "Não temos tempo."

Digo a frase como se não fosse repleta de obviedade. E vejo Aiolos erguer seu arco. O destinado a ser o Grande Mestre. Aquele que teve sua alma e vida destroçados. O traidor que jamais o foi. Ele nos guiará. Vejo o brilho da sua flecha e de sua alma. Vejo a força incrível dele. Sim. Aioros de Sagitário. Aiolia nos chama, a mim e a Shaka e nos posicionamos. Aioria dá adeus a Seiya. Eles ainda não entenderam? Nós vamos morrer. Dohko finalmente explica. Tão simples. Seremos um só corpo. A idéia não é má. Meus amigos e meu amor. Uma mescla de toda a nossa força. Nossa glória final.

Dohko dá aos cavaleiros de bronze a missão de entregar a armadura de Atena. Eles podem. O sangue de Atena os banha através de suas armaduras. Eles são tão jovens. A missão não pode ser esquecida. Sim, eles destruirão o corpo de Hades e talvez assim nunca mais precisemos lutar desse jeito. Digo a Hyoga para seguir. Ele precisa seguir. O pupilo de Aquário. Ah, Camus, ficarei com você, finalmente. É hora. Aiolos nos chama. Ah, essa paz. Confiamos Atena a eles, tão jovens. Estou pronto. Estamos prontos. Estou ao seu lado, Camus. Um sorriso. Não estou sozinho. Nós todos estamos sorrindo. Finalmente a paz.

_You tear into pieces my heart_

_Você rasgou em pedaços meu coração,_

_Before you leave with no repentance_

_Antes de você ir embora sem arrependimentos,_

_I cried to you, my tears turning into blood_

_Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue,_

_I'm ready to surrender_

_Eu estou pronto para me render,_

_You say that I take it too hard_

_Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério_

_And all I ask is comprehension_

_E tudo que eu peço é compreensão,_

_Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart_

_Trazendo de volta pra você uma parte do meu coração despedaçado_

_I'm ready to surrender_

_Eu estou pronto para me render_

_I've waited for so long!_

_Eu esperei por tanto tempo!_

A flecha de Aioros corta os ares. Eu mesclo meu cosmo ao seu, meu amor, pela última vez. Sim... Eu te amo, Camus. Morra comigo. Morra por mim. Morra por nós. Morra por Atena.

Calor.

Não sinto dor alguma. Seus braços, Camus, estão em torno de mim? E você está sorrindo? Entrego-me à paz que sempre busquei. Um último sorriso. Último adeus. Quebre, muro. Quebre para que outros sigam nossa missão. Eu vou em paz. Eu vou com Camus. Para sempre. Por amor, puro amor. Estou feliz. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze estão vendo o resultado de nosso trabalho. Um meio sorriso em minha face. Até onde conseguem ir esses meninos? Eles choram? Ah, não chorem. Adeus. Estamos tão bem... Tão bem...

- "Milo. Eu te amo."

A voz dele. Música. É música do paraíso.

- "Eu sei, Camus. Eu sei."

* * *

_Nota da Autora: A pedidos, mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Camus e Milo é um casal muito querido no fandom, mas em muitos aspectos isso não é bom. Há fanfics com os dois tão fora da personalidade que vemos no anime e mangá que fica até difícil reconhecer. Eu tentei ser o mais fiel possível. Para mim Camus não é alguém sem sentimentos, ele apenas não gosta de expressá-los. E Milo é orgulhoso e genioso e não um coitadinho que implora choramingando o amor do aquariano. O que vemos no anime e mangá é um escorpiano forte, obstinado, que cumpre fielmente seus deveres. Não vejo espaço para Milo ser bobo, saltitante, sensível ao extremo ou frágil. Não vejo espaço para Camus ser indiferente, quase uma estátua. Esta no controle é uma coisa, não ter sentimentos para demonstrar é outra bem diferente. Essa é minha visão de Camus e Milo. Respeito quem pensa diferente, apenas senti-me na obrigação de dizer o que penso. Reviews são bem vindas. Este capítulo em particular foi publicada originalmente no fórum Axia de Saint Seiya, cujo endereço está no meu profile. Foi entregue para a Primeira Copa Axia de Fanfics de Saint Seiya. Ainda não foi julgada e permaneceu inédita até agora para atender aos requisitos do concurso. A música é Bleeding Heart, do Angra. Querem que continue? Eu posso narrar o reencontro após a ressurreição... Mas apenas se houver quem se interesse._


End file.
